1. Technical Field
This disclosure relates to an inkjet printer configured to perform printing by ejecting ink from an inkjet head to a sheet.
2. Related Art
A line inkjet printer is known which performs printing by ejecting ink from a fixed inkjet head to a sheet while transferring the sheet.
A line inkjet printer described in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2010-274449 has a type of inkjet head formed of multiple head modules arranged in a zigzag pattern along a main scanning direction orthogonal to a transfer direction (sub-scanning direction) of a sheet. Each of the head modules is provided with a nozzle array formed of multiple nozzles arranged along the main scanning direction.
In this type of inkjet head, for example, when an ink ejection failure which cannot be recovered occurs in the inkjet head, it is only necessary to replace the failed head module. Accordingly, this type of inkjet head has excellent maintainability. Moreover, this type of inkjet head has such an advantage that sheets of various sizes can be handled by simply changing the number of head modules.